Truth or Dare?
Chapter One Kinkajou, Winter, Moon, Pike, Turtle, Anemone, Sora, Umber, Qibli, Icicle, and Ostrich were sitting in a circle. "Let's play truth or dare!" Pike declared. "I'll go first!" Ostrich said. "Pike, truth or dare?" "Dare!" Pike exclaimed happily. "I dare you to be Anemone's soulmate for the day." Ostrich said, grinning. Pike smirked at Anemone and kissed her. "Urgh! I have fish breath all over me! Pike!" Anemone shrieked. "Yes, my queen?" Pike smirked. "MY TURN!!!" Icicle demanded. "Umber, truth or dare?" "Dare, I am not revealing my crush." Umber said. "I dare you to be all mushy and cute around Coconut." Icicle smirked. "Now me!! The best friend of Queen Glory!" Kinkajou said. "Moon, truth or dare?" "Dare." Moon said simply. "I dare you do draw a picture of Whirlpool and write MOON X WHIRLPOOL on it, and send it to him." Moon blushed. "I'm next," Qibli said. "Winter, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to make Fatespeaker break up with Starflight. And sing Moon a song about how much you love her." Winter blushed. "OOOOH," Kinkajou said. "Anemone, truth or dare." Sora asked. "Truth." "Who is your crush?" Sora smirked. "Bigtail." Anemone blushed. "And...Boto. Siamang, Pronghorn and Peregrine, too. And Pike." "YAAAY!" Pike cried, kissing her once more. "Truth or dare, Ostrich?" Umber asked. "Truth." "Who is your crush?" "Qibli." She blushed. "Qibli, truth or dare?" Moon said. "Dare." "I dare you to be say, 'I love you, Onyx' to Onyx five times." "Truth or dare, Kinkajou?" Turtle said. "Dare." "I dare you do tell Starflight that you love him." "EWW!!" Kinkajou shrieked. "Turtle, truth or dare?" Anemone asked. "Truth." "Who is your crush?" "Kinkajou." he blushed. "Icicle," Winter said. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to tell Queen Glacier that you are in love with a NightWing." "What?!" Icicle roared. "Fine." "Sora, truth or dare?" Pike asked. "Dare." "I dare you to tell Queen Moorhen that you used to be in love with Prince Smolder." "I hate you, Pike." Chapter Two "What is going on here?!" Tsunami yelled approaching the group, with the other dragonets of destiny behind her. "We're playing Truth or Dare, Tsunami." Anemone said. "Wanna play, sis?" "Sure," she said. Clay nodded. "Truth or dare, Tsunami?" Glory asked. "DARE!" "I dare you to have EGGS WITH Riptide." Tsunami blushed and lashed her tail at Glory. "Do you want to be beheaded?" "Do you want to be stuffed in quicksand like Mastermind?" "Fine," Tsunami growled. "I'll go find him. RIPTIDE!!! I'm coming!!" "Truth or dare, Sunny?" Clay asked. "Truth." "Who is your crush?" Clay asked. "You, Clay." Starflight's mouth fell open. "Awww. I love you too. Peril's gonna be jealous!" "Truth or dare, Starflight?" Tsunami said. "Dare." "I dare you to brush wings with Blaze five times, Fatespeaker twelve times, and Magnificent eight times." "WHY?!" Starflight said. "Clay, truth or dare?" "Dare," "I dare you to hug Queen Moorhen and Queen Glacier." "Fine by me." "Truth or dare, Glory?" Sunny chimed in. "Dare." "I dare you to have EGGS WITH DEATHBRINGER!" "Sunny, I'll throw you in my prison." "We don't have prisons." Kinkajou said. "I'll make some for Tsunami ''and ''Sunny." "LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Clay said. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfics (Peacewielder the NightWing 1) Category:Fanfics (Canon)